So She Dances
by quibilah
Summary: When Gibbs is put on Jenny's security detail for a ball what will come from it? Will they admit their feelings or will it go up in flames? Jibbs and slight Tiva.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay if any of you are reading my other story 'Second Chances' know that I had promised a story called 'So She Dances', well here it is. I had originally thought to do a one shot with this one, but I am thinking of this having three to four or so chapters. **

**For all of you reading Second Chances I am very sorry that I have not updated, but I am having some really bad writers block so I hope that it will pass soon, but I wanted to let you know that I am still working on it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the song/songs that will come later, but the plot is mine.**

Gibbs sat at his desk starring at the memo he had just relieved from SecNav. He thought that SecNav must have a sense of humor or was punishing him for his recent standoff with the FBI.

Assigning him to the director's security was bad enough, but having to do this?

Sure he used to enjoy going to balls, but that was a long time ago. The last time he had enjoyed himself at a ball was back in Paris and Jenny was his date, but not now. Now ever since she walked away from him those many years ago he hated them because they always reminded him of his previous relationship with her. Whenever the two of them had attended a ball, they spent the entire evening dancing in each other's arms, and man did they move well together. The spot light always seemed to be on them, although neither one of them seemed to take any notice of it. The nights were always perfect.

Gibbs shook his head to try and rid the memories that started to seep through the walls he had built to keep himself from feeling so much pain. He should not be thinking about when he and Jenny had danced the night away as one body because he would not be able to handle what perhaps was in store for the evening.

Tonight he would not be able to dance with the women his mind so clearly remembered because tonight he was assigned to be the director's security detail. He had to stay alert the entire evening to ensure her safety.

So he would have to sit by and watch her dance with other men other then him, knowing that there was no way that Jenny would go to a ball and not dance.

He couldn't believe this. _'This night is going to be a living hell!'_ he thought sure of himself that it was going to be true.

Jenny was sitting at her desk reading the list Cynthia had just passed to her. It contained names of her security detail for the evening.

_Jack Benson_

_Mike Jackson_

_John Clarkson _

_Ron Stevens_

_Joe Stewart_

And that's when she saw it. The name _Jethro Gibbs_ was scrawled on the sheet, sixth one down. This meant that he would be one of the agents that would have to be in the ballroom with her for the evening.

_'Just what I need'_ she thought _'An evening at a ball with Jethro Gibbs watching over me to make sure nothing happens. Just great, there goes my evening. Hat a way to spoil a perfect day. And go figure it has to happen when things are finally getting back to normal between us, and this has to happen. Dammit!'_ she continued, she was actually starting to get a grip on her raging emotions, and go figure she is being sent to a ball with Jethro as her security detail, not once had they been able to stay away from each other and not dance when they were at a ball together.

They always wound up giving into temptation and dancing with each other come the end of the evening, most of the time before that. She was hoping that tonight would be different.

She was still praying when a thought suddenly crossed her mind. _'This could be the chance that you've been waiting for Jen.'_ The little voice tempted her. _'You have been fighting your feelings since you returned to NCIS as director three years ago. Tonight you can finally find out if he still has feelings for you or not.'_ The voice was growing louder and the idea of finding out if Jethro really did still have feelings for her was starting to sound better and better.

_'Of course, you have to wear something sexy, but at the same time decent that will surely catch his eye.'_ She told herself matter of factly.

A smile spread across her face as a certain dress popped into her head.

_'Maybe this night won't be hell after all.'_ She thought before she decided that she should go home and get ready for the events that will with the evening.

Cynthia smiled a knowing smile once her boss had left the small office. She had read the list of the director's security detail for the evening, as it was protocol, and at first she had been nervous about Agent Gibbs being assigned to the director's detail, but not anymore.

Not once had the director left work so early to get ready for an event and Cynthia was pretty sure that a Certain Leroy Jethro Gibbs ay be the reason why she was suddenly leaving six hours before rather than three.

"It's about Damn time!" Cynthia said out loud in the empty office.

Gibbs was in the middle of getting ready to deliver a head slap to DiNozzo when he felt someone watching him. He turned his head to see who it was, even though he already knew. If he was going to be honest with himself he was always able to tell when she was around and more importantly when she wanted something form him.

Sure enough when he looked towards the catwalk he saw Jennifer Shepard standing their willing him to come and speak to her with her eyes.

They had always been able to communicate with each other with looks; it was one of the things that made their relationship take flight, although the lack of speaking about things was probably what caused it to crash and burn.

Gibbs followed through with his head slap and told him that if he should ever catch DiNozzo and Ziva kissing again they will both loose their jobs and he would have one sore head.

After the 'yes boss' from Tony Gibbs made his way over to where Jenny was standing, wanting to go and talk to her, to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless, while the other side of him wanted to turn the other way and act as if he didn't notice her there. He knew that would never fly, not with her at least, so he continued on his journey and stopped as he stood a few steps in front of her.

Jennifer Shepard stood on the catwalk watching as Gibbs caught Tony and Ziva kissing and smiled somewhat to her self. The two of them reminded her so much of her and Jethro when their relationship first began. She thought of something and decided that if she really wanted to find out if Gibbs was still as interested in her as she was with him then it was worth the risk. She turned her full gaze onto Gibbs knowing that he will feel it and know that she wanted to talk to him, and it worked.

She watched as he made his way up to where she was standing, stopping a few steps in front of her.

"Jen?" he prompted after a second of silence.

"Jethro I was wondering if you would be able to give me a ride home right now. I would really rather not have to wait for my detail to get together and come to pick me up, besides I have a couple of questions to ask you on the way." Jenny said not wanting to come right out and say what she wanted.

He looked at her for a moment trying to figure out why she picked him instead of any one of the other agents, knowing his driving not many people asked him for rides and that's when he remembered that Jenny was the only one who never seemed to have a problem with it. He nodded and held out his hand as a sign for her to go in front of him.

Jenny smiled to herself when Jethro nodded and held out his hand _'So far so good.'_ She told herself as she started to walk.

Gibbs' longed to reach out and place his hand gently on her back to have contact between the two of them, but he summoned up his self control and fisted his hands as he followed her.

When he passed DiNozzo and Ziva in the bullpen he gave them his patented glare before telling them and McGee that they could have the rest of the day off, but to be here bright and early tomorrow morning. They quickly agreed, not wanting to ask questions and risk him changing his mind. As they got ready to leave he turned back around towards Jen who was looking at him with her brow raised in question.

"What? I'm taking you home and then I have some work I would like to get done before I have to go to that stupid ball this evening." He said, but soon regretted it as he saw a brief flicker of pain cross her face before it was masked by the director's façade.

"Yes, well if you are ready." She said trying to ignore the comment he just made. She loved attending balls as long as he was there, _'but then again he may not feel the same way.'_ She though, but quickly banished that thought not wanting to give up that easily.

The elevator doors closed and the ride down as well as the walk to his car was spent in silence. He opened the door for her as he normally did when no one else was around and then walked to the driver's side door and got in.

"Jen, you said you had some questions for me." He started curious as to what was so important that she had to ask when no one else was around.

She looked at him for a minute as he focused on the road and then started.

"Well first I assume that you got the memo that you're on my security detail tonight or else you wouldn't even be attending the ball."

"Yea, I did. Is that all you wanted?" he asked somewhat amused at her question because she obviously knew the answer to that one.

"Okay well, I don't know if you know but your position puts you with two other security personnel, I think that they are Jack Benson and Mike Jackson."

"I thought so. Jen what's it you really want to know, this isn't really like you to eat around the bush like this, so why don't you just ask me." He said and she blushed somewhat knowing that he couldn't see her face as she was looking out the passenger side window where she continued looking as she asked the main question.

"Well I was wondering if, you know since your already going to have to arrive with me and be in the ballroom, if you, well, if you umm…." She was babbling, but she couldn't force the words out.

"Jen." He said somewhat encouraging and demanding at the same time.

"I was wondering if you wanted to pick me up and accompany me into the building." She quickly said.

"Jenny I am already accompanying you into the building, I am on security detail." He replied not sure why she was asking of him.

She turned and glared at him. "Duh Jethro! What I meant was if you would take me on your arm into the building, most of the people there are entering on someone's arm, so I was wondering if you would accompany me like that into the building." Jenny replied somewhat exasperated, how could he not get it?

He starred at her for a while before looking back to the road as he turned into her drive way, he shut the car off and looked back at her, catching something that looked like sadness and regret on her face to be once again quickly masked.

"So you want me to be at your house what, an hour before the event starts, it should give us just enough time to make it there before we are late." Gibbs answered with a small smile on his face as Jenny smile as well.

"That will be perfect Jethro, Thank you." Jenny said relieved that he hadn't said no to her proposal. He smiled as he got out of the car and came to her door, once again opening it for her and walking her to her front door.

"Okay, well I guess I will see you around seven. Bye Jethro." Jen said while unlocking her door.

"Buy Jenny, see you tonight." He said turning around and heading back to his car.

She watched him as he returned to his car and couldn't help the swell of happiness that erupted when she thought of how later that night, she would be on Jethro's arm once again, not as they used to be of course, well at least not to start with, but she was hoping that by the end of the night things would be different between them.

"Tonight Jethro" she whispered before closing the door and heading up stairs to start getting ready.

**A/N: Well there's the start, I hope you like it so far, let me know what you think. I haven't started the second chapter yet, but have a pretty clear idea of where I want to go with it. The thing is trying to find time to sit down and write it then type it up. I have my SAT's coming up and between school and my job I am having a hard time to find down time to do anything, but I hope to have the second chapter up within two weeks at the most. **

**I will also continue to try and get over my writers block with Second Chances.**

**Thanks again, and I hope you will like where I plan to take the next chapter^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am sorry for the long update, I haven't really felt like writing lately. On top of my SAT's and regents/finals, my eight year old dog died. It sucks, but I thought I should write so let's see what happens. I have no idea where this chapter will go I am just going to type what comes. It will probably be angsty, but hopefully you all will like it.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it, yup still wishing I did.**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat before his workbench starring at the clock. There was an hour in a half before he was due to be at Jenny's house. He knew he should start getting ready if he was going to be on time, but he didn't really know if he wanted to be on time. To be honest he just wanted to keep her all to himself, take her out for dinner then home, maybe cuddle on her couch while watching one of her favorite movies, and then take her to bed. Of course his body reacted immediately to this thought, whenever he remembered or thought of Jenny like that his body responded. The thing that made him not do what he wanted to was that he knew that he no longer had the right to do it, and the fact that he believed she no longer wanted him.

He stood abruptly and made his way to the bathroom to take a cold shower, hoping it would calm him down somewhat, but he knew that it wouldn't last long, at least not after he laid eyes on her in her dress. He always thought the Jenny was gorgeous when she was in a elegant, but sexy dress, the only times that he thought she looked more beautiful was when she just woke up, or when they spent the day together alone and she was dressed in nothing but one of his shirts with her hair hanging around her face or pulled back in a pony tail. He could never believe how a dress could make her look as ravishing as when she wore nothing at all.

She did things to him no women, not even Shannon had been able to do.

At times he wanted to just grab her shoulders and shake her because of how infuriating she was, but other, and most, of the time she made him want to grab her and push her up against the wall and kiss her with everything he had. And don't even start with how jealous and angry he got when she talked with another man, even if said man was married. If a man checked her out he wanted to shoot the guy, or at least bring the man into an interrogation room and tell the man that Jenny was his and for him to back off, but sadly he knew he couldn't, no, not anymore, not ever again. She was no longer his to protect, at least not in all of the ways that he wanted her to be. Truth was she was no longer his, hadn't been for eight years.

He got out of the shower and put on his tux, tie, shoes, and did his hair before grabbing his keys and wallet and heading out the door to his car and heading off towards the house that belonged to the women that seemed to be occupying his mind constantly.

_'Yup, night hasn't even started and it's already hell!'_ he thought to himself as he sped down another street, noticing he had less then fifteen minutes to get to Jenny's house before he would be officially late.

Gibbs pulled up to Jenny's house with five minutes to spare. Knowing that Jenny would be ready or at least close to ready he made his way up to her door.

"Senor Gibbs, come in, senora is upstairs." Naomi said upon opening the door to reveal Gibbs standing there on the porch. Gibbs nodded and walked into the house where he headed towards the stairs that would lead to her bedroom, knowing she would be in there and would most likely not mind if he went in. He was pretty sure that she would be dressed and since Naomi said that she was upstairs instead of saying she would be ready shortly he presumed she would be decent.

He could hear soft music coming from her bedroom and smiled to himself _'Josh Groban, didn't think she listened to him anymore.'_ He made it to her door when the song was changing to another of his songs. He opened it as the intro to the song started to play. At first he was shocked when he didn't see her, but upon a closer look he saw that she was in the bathroom attached to the side of her bedroom, oh the memories that were created in that room. Jethro stopped paying attention as a particular memory started playing in his mind.

_Flashback_

_"Jen, really you're not that dirty." He tried to persuade her. Her response was to turn around and look at him with one of her elegant browse raised._

_"Ya know Jen, they say that you shouldn't continue to put your face in the same expressions, it might get stuck like that._

_"Shut up Jethro, I am taking a bath period, end of sentence." Jenny said as she playfully hit his chest._

_"Yes ma'am." He mock bowed._

_"Don't ever call me ma'am, it makes me feel old."_

_"Yea, well an old person certainly isn't that flexible. Seriously Jen how are you able to get in those positions?"_

_"What? You don't like them?" she asked knowing full well what he was talking about and that she was a hundred percent positive that he loved how flexible she was._

_"No! That's not what I mean. I was just trying to figure how someone can angle their body like that." _

_"Well why don't you come in here and I'll show you." She whispered as she walked backwards into her bedroom bathroom. Jethro responded by chasing after her where she promptly turn and ran._

_"Gotcha" Gibbs whispered into Jenny's ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned around in his arms to face him._

_"What would you like as reward?" she said before closing the gap between their faces and kissing him with all the passion she could muster. Gibbs quickly responded by deepening the kiss. They broke when air became a necessity._

_"Well that's certainly something to think about." He said before kissing her again._

_They made their way back to the filled bath, that was by far large enough to fit two, and Gibbs gently pushed Jenny to sit on the ledge. He started to kiss his way down her neck, while she tilted her head back to give him better access. "You know Jethro, the last time we did this in here I had to wear turtle necks for…Oh god." Jenny was cut off by the whimper that escaped her lips as Jethro started to assault the spot right below her ear._

_"Yes Jen?" Gibbs teased as he continued his way to the base of her throat, he started to remover her dress from her shoulders._

_"Hmmm…" was all she could manage. Gibbs smiled to himself knowing that he was to blame for her foggy brain. He loved what he could do to her._

_"You were saying something about the last time we did this in here." He pushed, already knowing what she was going to say, but wanting her to continue. Jenny was now in nothing but her black laced bra and panties._

_"Oh right, I was saying that the last time we were doing this in the bathroom you left so many marks that I was wearing turtle necks for over a week. Oh god Jethro, don't stop." Jenny whimpered as she felt his tongue on her skin._

_"Don't worry Jenny I don't intend to." He replied._

_"I do love you Jethro." Jenny said wanting him to know that it wasn't just about the sex for her, that she really did have feelings for him._

_"I love you to Jen."_

_End Flashback_

Gibbs was pulled out of his flashback as he heard the sink shut off. He turned to the door as she walked out.

_ A waltz when she walks in the room_

_ She pulls back the hair from face_

Gibbs watched as Jenny turned to look in the window as swayed somewhat in time what the beat of the song.

_ She turns to the window_

_ To sway in the moonlight_

_ Even her shadow has grace_

_ A waltz for the girl out of reach_

He wished, more then anything that he could reach out and take her in his arms and dance with her, he would have to if it weren't for the fact that he believe she had moved on.

_So she dances_

_ In and out of the crowed like a glance_

_ This romance is from afar calling me silently_

Jenny continued to sway with the music as she made her way over to her stereo. Gibbs decided that now was as good a time as any to take in her appearance. Upon seeing the dress she was wearing he froze. He thought that she had gotten rid of it, but clearly he was wrong. He continued to stare when Jenny turned towards him after shutting off the music. She took in his appearance and smiled to herself.

"Hello Jethro, see something you like." He continued to take in her appearance as he responded.

"I can't believe you kept it Jen." He said as she started towards her door, him close moving to get in front of her to continue playing the gentlemen.

"Just because you didn't like it doesn't mean I didn't." Jenny said, knowing how the night had ended the last time she wore the dress.

"Hey I never said I didn't like it. In fact I believe I said I loved it, just because it didn't stay on long doesn't mean I didn't like it, it's quiet the opposite really." Gibbs said before realizing what he was saying, when he turned to look at her face he realized that se was indeed the same women and in the same dress. "Let's forget that I just said that. It was a long time ago." He said trying to save face. He, for the third time that night, saw pain flash over her face, but once again brushed it off not daring to get his hopes up that she might miss him.

"Forget what?" Jenny said playing along; all though she wanted to turn around ad got right back o her room.

"Funny Jen." Gibbs laughed.

"I try." Jen replied before heading out the door that Gibbs was holding for her.

**A/N: Okay, not too bad. Shorter than the last, but we got a flashback in their. It wasn't to angsty I guess. I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. (Reviews may help, give me some ideas. *hint hint*) The next chapter to second chances should be up within the week I hope. Thanks for sticking with me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am Sooo incredibly sorry for the long wait. I just took my last regents yesterday (The Math B, and Oh my God was it hard, and I am good in math!) I would have updated earlier like I said, but my second farm job started so I really haven't had any time to get anything written. Okay well I hope everyone remembers what happened in the last chapter because here's the next one. (Wow that was corny. Ha-ha,) Enjoy^.^**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know by now that I do not own NCIS or the characters, because there would definitely be three main differences in it; Jenny being alive, Jenny and Gibbs together, and Tony and Ziva being together.**

Jenny and Gibbs made their way out to Gibbs' car in silence, Gibbs thinking about the past and Jenny thinking about her regrets. After ten minutes of driving in silence Gibbs decided to make conversation.

"Hey Jenny, why exactly is there a ball being held in the fall, I thought there was only one every year in the spring. Are they doing two this year?" he asked trying to break the uncomfortable silence, and generally curious.

Jenny was deep in thought when Gibbs spoke up and the only word she had caught was 'year'. Seeing that Gibbs was waiting for her to respond she looked over to him and asked him to repeat the question.

"Sorry Jethro, miles away. What did you say?" Gibbs looked at her and noticed that once again she was starting to daze off so he decided to ask another question that had been on his mind.

"When we get there what are we going to do, I mean you said you wanted me to escort you in correct, so does that mean you want me to stay with you through the evening or join the detail once we enter?" That certainly brought her out of her thoughts. She bit her tongue at the first answer she wanted to say, or rather how she wanted to say it. "Well, I was hoping you would, well, you know continue to play the part of my date throughout the night so I don't look…." She started before she was interrupted by Gibbs' quiet cough. That was when she realized what she had said. She was about to take it back and change how it came out when Gibbs spoke up.

"Your date Jen? I thought you just wanted me to escort you in to the building, not play your date. Is that what you really want, me to act as your date?" Gibbs asked suppressing the feeling that was rising within him. _Knock it off man, she's over you. Let her go already!_ He scolded himself, but didn't take back his offer.

To say Jen was stunned was an understatement. She couldn't believe it, boy was she glad he interrupted before she had a chance to take her words back. _This might just be easier then I thought. _

"If you wouldn't mind that would be nice, I mean almost all the women there are either married or engaged, all the rest pretty much have boyfriends, and well you know showing up dateless would not only be embarrassing, but it would make all the fiancés and wife's come over and badger me and try to hook me up and all, and well….." she was blabbing and she knew it.

"Jenny, you're doing it again." Gibbs said, not caring to elaborate, knowing she knew what he meant. "I don't mind at all, it will actually make my job easier if all of the women didn't come up and _badger_ you." He said with a grin at her choice of word.

"Oh, well thank you. Yea, okay then, your my date. Jenny was talking to herself somewhat, but Gibbs could still hear her, but did not bother to correct her little slip because, quite frankly he wished he were her date, her _real_ date.

They sat in silence for the rest of the car ride, but it, surprisingly enough, was a comfortable silence. As Jethro drove to the front of the building he turned his car off and got out while making his way over to Jen's side of the car. Before he could make it to her door however a young guy came over to him and held out his hand for the keys so he could park the car where it was supposed to be taken. Jethro handed the keys over with out so much of a complaint. He was so used to people arguing to drive that when someone held out their hand for the keys he gave them over before all hell could break loose.

After handing the keys over to the man he continued to Jen's door. H e opened it up and held out his hand to help her out, even though he knew she wouldn't need it. She took his offered hand regardless and got out of the car. They repositioned their arms and hands so hers was rested comfortably upon his bent arm, while unconsciously shifting much closer then they would have normally.

Jethro leaned over to her ear and whispered to her. "You sure about this Jen?" he was thinking about what it would do to her if the press found out they went together as 'dates'.

Jenny was momentarily lost for words as she felt Jethro's breath on her neck and ear. Getting herself under control she leaned towards him and replied. "Yes Jethro, I'm sure." She whispered unknowing that he was having the same exact reaction to her as she had with him.

They each took a deep breath and made there was into the building, and the first thing they saw made them both gasp with the unexpected surprise.

**A/N: Oh. What's the surprise? I'm sorry, I know it is very short, but it was actually very hard to write. I am hoping that now that I have this chapter up, things will start to move more quickly. Please review and tell me what you think and Kudos to whoever can guess what the surprise is. **

**I will be away on vacation all next week so I am hoping to have the next chapter up the weekend after July 4****th****. **

**For all those reading Second Chances, I am hoping to have the next chapter up sometime this week, almost positive I will. Okay, well till the next chapter. (Man what is with my corny sayings today.)**

**This is a note for anyone who is a Stargate S-1 fan. It is not definite, but I am currently working on a multi-chapter story involving Moebius part 1, 2 and what would have happened if something different happened, and what the effects would be. If I decide to post it, the title would be Guilt.**

**Okay, I think that's everything. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, to be honest it definitely wasn't my best, but hey I think it ended the writer's block, so what more can I ask for.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so sorry, I know that I said I would have each of the installments done the weekend after July 4****th****, but the whole soda thing kind of hinder my typing, sorry. Okay, I have no idea where this is going I am just going to type what comes, hopefully it is good, and you all like it. **

**Warning: After I wrote this, I wanted to say that there is a bit of swearing, but I believe that the rating is correct, I may change it, but I don't think I will have to.**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it still? Fine I don't own NCIS or it's characters, but I wish I did everyday, well when I think about NCIS, which is often.**

_**Last Chapter**_

_Jethro leaned over to her ear and whispered to her. "You sure about this Jen?" he was thinking about what it would do to her if the press found out they went together as 'dates'._

_Jenny was momentarily lost for words as she felt Jethro's breath on her neck and ear. Getting herself under control, she leaned towards him and replied. "Yes Jethro, I'm sure." She whispered unknowing that he was having the same exact reaction to her as she had with him._

_They each took a deep breath and made there was into the building, and the first thing they saw made them both gasp with the unexpected surprise._

_**Current Chapter**_

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs said shock evident on his face. He looked toward Jenny and noticed embarrassment, anger, shock, and he couldn't be positive, but disappointment cross her face. To an untrained eye, Jenny would not see, out of the ordinary, but Gibbs knew her and he knew what to look for.

"What are you doing here Agent DiNozzo?"Jen questioned trying to hide her disappointment and anger at this unexpected surprise. She was certain that whatever chance she had of swaying Gibbs tonight diminished with Tony being here. Gibbs surely would not show or be swayed to reveal his feelings, what ever they may be, to her with one of his team members there.

DiNozzo looked just as shocked to see Gibbs with the Director as Gibbs was to see him there. He opened and closed his mouth several times while turning his head and pointing toward a table partially hidden from Jenny and Gibbs' eyes. Nevertheless, they looked to where he was gesturing and could not believe what they saw. Ziva was there talking with one of the many guest present.

"Okay let me rephrase her question, what are you and Ziva doing here?" questioned Gibbs.

"Well boss…SecNav invited Ziva in the hopes of building a better relationship with Mossad." Explained Tony, both Jenny and Gibbs looked at him to continue.

"And…that does not explain why you're here agent DiNozzo." Jenny pushed.

"Oh, right, Ziva invited me, said she didn't want to come alone." Tony spoke while looking toward Ziva. Jenny blushed and looked down suddenly very interested in her purse at Tony's words while Gibbs couldn't help a small smile cross his face as he looked at Jenny.

"You want to sit with us boss? Director?" he asked in the hopes that he would be able to get some sort of evidence to make him a very rich man.

Gibbs silently asked Jenny if she wanted to, she looked at him, smiled and nodded. With his hand on the small of her back, he led her towards the table in which Ziva was seated.

"When Ziva heard somebody approaching she looked up to see her boss and the director making there way over to her table. She was shocked to see Gibbs there, but had been expecting Jenny, as she was the Director of NCIS. She looked past them to find Tony's gaze and she silently asked what was going on. Tony shrugged his shoulders, but brought up his left hand and rubbed his thumb and two fingers together while he beamed a smile at her. Ziva rolled her eyes, but rose to greet the two people.

"Jenny. Gibbs." She nodded, as did they at the greeting.

"Good to see you Ziva." Jenny greeted, even though she wished neither Ziva nor Tony were there.

"You as well Jenny."

Gibbs and Jenny removed their coats and placed them on the backs of their chairs before they took their seats to join the two agents. The food was being served so they waited while Tony explained something neither of them caught.

Throughout the entire meal their was always noise, either Ziva or Tony saying something to the other or them bickering at each other. Neither Gibbs nor Jenny said anything whilst they ate; both were too lost in memories from another life, a simpler, much happier life.

When most people were finished with their food, two large doors were opened to reveal the ballroom. Many people got up to head inside including Tony and Ziva. They hesitated a moment, but seeing as Jenny was still eating and Gibbs seemed content to wait until she was finished they made their way into the ballroom and onto the dance floor.

Jenny was taking her time eating. She wanted to have some time with Gibbs away from his team. Of course, they could have gone into the ballroom and taken a seat at one of the few two person tables that surrounded the dance floor, but she wanted to wait a little while.

"Wasn't expecting this." Gibbs broke the silence that had descended on the table since the departure of Tony and Ziva, which Jenny was lad for, but she did not understand what Gibbs meant. She just looked at him asking with her eyes.

"DiNozzo and Ziva here, wasn't expecting it." He elaborated. She nodded her head slightly.

"Me neither." She said then wiped her hands on her napkin.

"All set?"

"Yes." She answered and Gibbs stood up holding out his hand for her to take. She raised an elegant brow, but took the offered hand nonetheless. He helped her up and removed his hand from hers to once again place it on the small of her back to lead her into the ballroom. They made their way over to a small table for two and seated themselves.

A waiter came by and asked if there was anything either of them wanted, in turn both asked for a glass of bourbon. A few moments later, the waiter returned with their drinks and left to tend to other couples.

They both watched the couples dancing, occasionally they would say something, take a sip of their drink, but neither of them made a move to ask the other to dance, even though it was what they wanted most.

After a half, an hour Gibbs noticed a man around his age making his way towards their table. The man was looking between Jen and Gibbs obviously trying to figure something out. He stopped right in front of Jenny and held out his hand for her.

"If it is alright with you I would like to have this dance." He said charmingly.

Gibbs was furious, but kept his wits about him and looked forward so to keep himself from letting anything slip about how he felt about her.

Jenny looked toward Gibbs seeing as well as hoping that he would make a move, but when she saw him looking straight ahead she decided to go for it.

"That would be lovely, thank you." She said while taking the offered hand. Gibbs watched as the man led Jenny onto the dance floor. His anger increased as the DJ announced that a slow song was about to start, he never heard the words of the song, never caught the name. He was to busy trying to keep himself from grabbing his gun and shooting the person Jenny was dancing with.

When the man leaned in close to Jenny to whisper something in her ear, Gibbs saw her lean her head to one revealing her neck slightly to the guy. He saw her laugh at what ever the man had said and thought he saw her inhale deeply as the man kissed her neck. He could see her eyes close briefly as he kissed her neck and she tilted her head a little more so to give him better access.

Jenny was suddenly aware of what was going on and pushed away from the man. She whipped her head around to find Jethro walking out of the ballroom doors. She looked back to the man whose face held shock.

"How dare you, I don't even know your name." she spoke quietly, but her voice held a coldness the man had never experienced before.

"You didn't seem to mind at the time, and its Steven, the name is Steven." He said as he advanced on her. She backed away from him while speaking.

"Yes well, I was not picturing you, I was thinking about someone else. And I don't care what your name is because I don't plan to see you again." Her voice was still quiet as she responded. Once finished talking she turned on her heel and made her way out of the ballroom after Gibbs.

Tony and Ziva watched the whole encounter and were shocked to see the director allow a man to kiss her neck. They watched as Gibbs stood and start to leave, saw Jenny push away from the man and look towards Gibbs. They couldn't hear what she was saying, but knew from the look on her face that she was furious. They were glad when they saw her turn on her heel and head out after Gibbs, but they were extremely pissed at the guy.

Ziva started towards the guy before Tony could stop her, not that he planned to stop her, he just had to make sure that she wouldn't kill they guy.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? That was NCIS director Jennifer Shepard and you pulled that kind of stunt. I for one am surprised to see you unharmed." She said before going to comfort her friend if necessary.

"You've ruined everything." Tony spat quietly before he too turned to exit the ballroom.

"Jethro?" Jenny said quietly when she saw him by their former table leaning over his coat. He did not answer so Jenny tried again.

"Jethro, please, look at Me." it was much quieter then before, but she was certain he would be able to hear her.

"What Jen?" Gibbs asked trying to conceal his anger and pain at seeing her act like that with a guy that was not him.

Jenny didn't know what to say that would make him understand and not get even angrier with her then she knew he was.

She sighed before speaking. "I was wondering if it would be alright if we left, I mean we've already been here for two hours, but if you want to stay we can, it's your choice." She left it up to him to decide what to do, but she was almost positive she knew what he was going to say.

"I am your detail Jen, nothing more. If you are ready to go then we will go." He said and with out another word or glance at her he grabbed his coat and went out into the night to get the car, leaving Jenny there by herself.

A few tears started to fall as Jenny took in Gibbs' words and the coldness they were spoken with. She had her hand on the back of her chair where her coat still resided. Her head was bent and her eyes were closed as she though about what had happened.

She had wanted this night to be the night that brought her and Gibbs back together, but it was turning out to be the thing that was wedging then=m apart even more.

'_Damn it! Why the hell was I so stupid, why did I let that guy kiss me, and why the hell did I give him even more access then he already had. God Damn it!'_ She shouted at her self.

"Jenny? Jenny are you alright?" Ziva asked when she entered the room and took in her friend's appearance. Ziva's voice caused Jenny to jump and wipe the tears off her face.

"Fine." Jenny said before grabbing her own coat and heading out towards the car that was waiting for her.

Once outside she took a large breath trying to get a hold of her emotions before getting into the car.

A minute later, she opened the passenger's side door and got in.

"I'm sorry Jethro." Jenny said looking down at her hands that were folded on her lap.

Gibbs looked at her with his peripherals and realized she was crying, she was trying to hide the fact, but there was very little that she could hide from him. He felt guilty for making her feel like this. He knew it was going to happen, could have stopped it by asking her to dance himself, but he didn't. So he shouldn't be upset with her at all, he didn't have the right to be upset with her.

"Ahhh, don't know why I got so mad, there was no reason. I was only acting as your date, so just forget about it." He struggled to say it and knew he wouldn't be able to forget about it even if he wanted to, but he needed to make things better between them.

"Yeah, only acting." Jenny said as one last tear rolled down her cheek before she forced herself to stop.

They arrived at her house a little later. Gibbs got out and started to accompany her to her door, she knew things were still tense between them, but going against her better judgment, she asked him to stay.

"You want to stay, maybe have a drink and hang out for a bit?"

Gibbs' furry rose once again for some reason. One second the woman is asking me to be her date, next she's letting some guy suck her neck, and now she wants to be all nice and friendly again. _'Make up your mind women!'_ he shouted in his head. For some reason this question made him lose control.

"If you wanted company Jen, then you should have asked the guy who was sucking your neck. I'm sure he would love to come over and hang out. Oh wait, you would just take him to bed, I mean you gave him full access to your neck, why not your bed!" As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he regretted them. He watched her try to control the tears and saw pure white hoe fury rise in her eyes.

"If you didn't want to say, all you had to do was say so. However, you suggesting I would allow a stranger in my bed is taking it too far. I allowed him to kiss me for a moment, one fucking moment and you accuse me of wanting to sleep with him. For your information, I don't go around sleeping with any guy I meet. I can't believe you would imply such a thing. If this is how you are going to act then I don't want you here, ever again, so just leave!" Her voice was steadily rising in volume as her voice dripped icicles with the coldness of it. She was hurt and furious by his accusations, and now anger was definitely outweighing the hurt. She was sure that would change once he was gone though.

Gibbs was stunned. Never before had he seen Jenny look so vulnerable and so furious. He didn't know what to do. He took a step forward and started to raise a hand to her face. "Jen, I didn't mean it, I was mad, I'm sor…" he started for Jenny to interrupt him.

"I said LEAVE!" she shouted as tears began to flow from her eyes faster than he had ever seen tears fall. _'Damn it Gibbs, nice going. You hurt her even more!'_ he scolded himself.

Jenny turned and ran the rest of the way to her door slamming it shut behind her. She locked it and fell against her door sinking to the ground as sobs enveloped her body. She couldn't believe that he had said that about her. He thought so little of her, and it hurt more than she could have imagined knowing that the one she loves more than life it self, thought she was a common slut.

Gibbs stood still several minutes before turning and walking to his car. He would have tried to make things better but he didn't know what to do, he had never seen Jen act like this. Of course, he had never acted so brutal to her before either. _'Why the hell did I say that! Now she hates me and it's my own damn fault!'_ he said as he hit the steering wheel. He started the car and drove off towards his house to try to make his heart stop hurting so much by working on his boat. For some reason however, he felt as though working on his boat would not help him this time.

When Jenny heard Gibbs' car start she sobbed harder as she feel the rest of the way onto the floor and broke down, unable to move with the force of the sobs racking through her body.

**A/N: Wow! I am sorry for the angst in this chapter; I was not expecting it to be so bad. I know the characters are sort of out of character, but I thought it was the best way to write them , I had no idea how they would act seeing as nothing like this ever really happened. Please let me know what you think so far, and I hope to have the next chapter out soon, I just have to be very nice to my sister, which is sometimes very difficult, those of you with older sisters know what I mean. Thanks again^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, I am pretty sure that this will be the last chapter unless I get a ton of reviews demanding an epilogue or something else like that. I thank you all of those that stuck with me through the waiting and angsty parts that even I wasn't expecting. Okay enough said, I hope you all enjoy this chapter^.^**

**Disclaimer****: Nope still, don't own, though I wish something like this actually happened.**

Jenny woke with a start when she heard a car door shut. Looking at the grandfather clock in her hall wall she saw that in was three fifty seven in the morning, a few minutes before Naomi was due to start working.

Not wanting to answer questions and relive last night over again, which she had been doing all night long in her dreams, she got up and ran up to her bedroom. She had just reached her bedroom door when she heard the front door open. Making as little noise as possible, as to not startle Naomi, Jenny walked into her room and gently closed the door behind her.

She thought it prudent to try to go back to sleep, seeing as she had to be up in an hour anyways. She reached behind her and undid the zipper letting the dress fall to the floor. She stepped out of the gown and took her shoes off, grabbing both the shoes and dress Jenny made her way toward her closet where she quickly tossed the two items.

Jenny decided to take a hot shower and try to ease the pain that still had quite a strong hold on her. She grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom attached to her bedroom. As soon as she turned towards the shower, she was hit with one of the multiple memories that were created in this room.

_Flashback_

_"Come on Jen!" Gibbs tried once more. He had been forced to take the day off from work and he wanted Jenny to call in and stay with him._

_"No Jethro! You may have been given the day off, but I have not. Now I need to take a shower and leave. As it is you have already made me late with your little morning 'work out'" she quoted with her fingers. He smirked as he continued to advance upon her._

_"You seemed to have enjoyed our little morning workout." He said daring her to object. She blushed minutely, but he had still caught it. "Thought so." He smirked and took another step forward before he closed, and to Jenny's amusement, locked the bathroom door behind him._

_She knew what he was going to try, so she took a few more steps backwards. To her utter dismay her step was halted when she back into the wall. Cursing __herself, she glared at him and tightened the towel that was shielding her body from his prying eyes._

_As he saw her back against the wall and grip her towel tighter his smirk grew and his advancement continued, however it seemed slower, almost like a lion stalking it's prey before the pounce._

_"Jethro." She warned._

_"Jen." He mocked._

_"I mean it Jethro. Don't even think about it." She glared, using his glare having picked it up._

_"Think about what Jen?" he feigned innocence. He was now only a foot away, which she noticed and once again, her grip tightened on the towel she was holding._

_"Take one more step and you'll…" she stopped suddenly as she felt his hands on her hips pulling her to him. He quickly captured her lips with his and at first; she fought it, but after a second succumbed to the passion of it. He pulled apart and watched as her eyes slowly opened._

_"Or I'll what Jen?" he asked knowing she had lost her train of __thought._

_"Be in serious pain if you don't get over here and kiss me again!" she said in an authoritive tone of voice._

_"Well then." He said before pulling her to him again roughly and kissing her with all the force he could muster. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue asked for entrance…_

_End Flashback_

"Stop it Jennifer! Your upset with him remember?! So stop thinking about him like this!" she said to herself as she turned the water on and stepped in.

She quickly washed and conditioned her hair. After turning the pressure of the water down, she sat with her back against the opposite side of the showerhead, where she quickly shaved. After she was finished Jen sat with her knees curled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them trying to rebuild all of the walls that had collapsed last night, only she was building them stronger than before.

She had just gotten out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body and hair when she heard her alarm clock go off indicating that it was five o'clock. Jenny ran out of the bathroom still holding the towel and shut off her alarm before turning to her wardrobe closet.

For the first time since she started the director's position Jenny was not trying to find an outfit she would like Jethro to see her in. she was intent to avoid him at all costs because she knew one of two things would happen; A.) The walls she had just rebuilt would once again collapse or B.) A screaming match would arise between the two of them, and she didn't want either thing to happen.

A half hour later, after doing her hair and makeup Jenny made her way down stairs for breakfast.

"Hello Naomi, how are you today?" she asked, hoping Naomi would not pick up on her mood, sadly Naomi, much like Gibbs was able to read her pretty well. Naomi turned toward Jenny and frowned somewhat, but knowing Jenny would not want to talk about what ever had happened she left the matter alone.

"Hola senora. Breakfast is ready." Naomi pointed to the plate, which coincidently held her favorite breakfast food, chocolate chip pancakes. There was a fleeting thought that in Jenny's mind about whether or not Naomi knew what had happened, but it passed quickly as Jenny could not see how it would be possible.

"Thank you Naomi, it looks great."  
"Your welcome senora."

After Jenny had eaten, she decided to leave a half hour earlier than she normally would have thinking that if she got there early then she wouldn't risk the possibility of running into Gibbs. How much more wrong could she have gotten.

Gibbs woke up at four thirteen in the morning and decided to get up and get ready to go to work. He was ready in an hour in a half and thought that if he left earlier than he normally did that he would be able to catch Jenny before other people got there. He wanted to fix what he had done yesterday night, but in order to do that he had to get Jenny alone so he could talk to her.

Little did he know that Jenny was going to try to avoid him at all costs.

Jenny arrived at NCIS headquarters a half hour later and started to get out of her car.

"Jen!" she froze as she heard the one voice that she did not want to hear today. She had left early to avoid something like this happening.

She continued to grab her things when the shock of hearing the voice wore off. She heard footsteps coming closer, but like the voice, she chose to ignore them.

After making sure, she had everything she slammed her car door shut and abruptly turned and made her way to the buildings entrance elevator.

She heard the footsteps falter slightly as she sped up her pace. She was nearly at the elevator doors when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist. She felt. She felt like an electric charge emanated from the hand on her wrist.

"Jenny, listen to me. What I said last night…" he started, but was interrupted.

"Listen to _you_?! I think I listened enough last night. Now if you'll excuse me Agent Gibbs, I have to get to work so if you would let go of my wrist that would be greatly appreciated." She said the last part sarcastically as she yanked her wrist free and walked the rest of the way to the elevator.

Gibbs knew there was nothing he could do or say at the moment that would make Jenny forgive him for his actions the previous night, in actuality he believed that it would just make her more upset with him than she already was.

Knowing this he let her free herself and did not follow her into the elevator. He thought that she needed to be alone to cool off a bit.

'I'll talk to her later today.' He promised himself.

This promise however was hindered be the fact that Jenny stayed in MTAC for the following week.

Gibbs had just gotten back from wrapping up a case and was getting readyto sit at his desk when he heard what he had been waiting to hear for over a week almost.

_"Goodnight Cynthia, I will see you tomorrow-_

_"I have to finish up a couple things here before I leave-_

_"No thank you. I wil eat when I get home-_

_"Yes, or course. Thanks again Cynthia-_

He didn't bother to listen to what Cynthia had been saying or asking, but knew from the last thing Jenny had said that she had yet to eat. He ran out of the office, having already dismissed his team for the evening he didn't have to spend time dealing with them.

Half an hour later he arrived back at NCIS headquarters and seeing Jenny's car was the only other car still in the parking lot he made his way up to her office where sure enough the light was still on.

He debated for a second of whether he should knock or not, but in the end he chose not to.

Jenny had multiple case files to read through because she had locked herself in MTAC to avoid confrontation with Gibbs, but knew she still had to do her job. This is why she was currently sitting in her office working after everyone else had gone home. Or so she thought.

She almost dropped her class of bourbon she was drinking when her door burst open to reveal Gibbs standing there, holding a bag of take out and watching her intently.

She knew he had been trying to make amends with her, but she didn't know if she wanted to forgive him yet.

"Agent Gibbs? Something I can help you with?" she asked using the director's front.

"Yes Jen, actually you can help me with something." He was starting to get annoyed by the way she was acting. "I brought food, thought you might be hungry." He said holding up the bag of take out.

Jen was hungry, but she didn't want to sit through dinner with him. She cocked her head to the side and lied.

"Sorry to tell you this Agent Gibbs, but I am not hungry." She saw a hint of irritation flutter across his face at this.

"Humor me Jen." He replied.

"No, I'm serious I have already eaten dinner today. I 'm not hungry." Now she was positive irritation appeared on his face although it didn't disappear like last time.

"You're lying Jen. Not only did I hear you talking with Cynthia about dinner, but your right eye twitched." He said coming closer to her after putting the bag on her coffee table.

Jenny internally cursed her eye, and stood from her chair, wanting to be level for the fight that she was sure was coming.

"For your information Agent Gibbs, Cynthia and I were talking about tomorrow night, and I don't appreciate your accusations at…"

"Damn it Jen! Will you stop it already!?"

Jenny halted in her retreating steps due to the shock of Gibbs' change in voice.

Because of her stopping, Gibbs was able to grab onto her shoulders to stop her from, once again getting away from him. She was going to listen to what he had to say.

"Now listen to me.," he said. She struggled to get away, but Gibbs was not going to allow it as he did before.

"Agent Gibbs let go of me right now. I don't want to hear what you have to say. I heard enough of it a week ago; I don't want to hear anymore. Can't you just leave me alone…" her rant was cut off when Gibbs firmly pressed his lips to hers. She tried to fight him off and back away, but he moved his hands from her shoulders. One was now directly behind her head while the other was on the small of her back, both of which were holding Jen firmly to him.

Jen wedged both of her hands between Gibbs and her and pressed them to his chest before pushing back with all of her strength. Gibbs was not ready for such an intensity, and Jenny slipped from his hold. As soon as she was free, she abruptly brought her hand up and slapped him across the face.

She knew she was crying, but she couldn't help it. She didn't know what she was doing anymore. She brought both of her hands to her face and slumped against the wall onto the floor. She brought her knees up to her chest and placed her elbows on them while her palms rested on her forehead. She was so confused, and her walls were crumbling once again. Why did he have so much power over her?

Gibbs was shocked to say the least that Jenny had smacked him, never before had she raised a hand to him; well that is when they weren't sparing. He turned his face back to her and saw that she was slumped on the wall and looked more vulnerable than he himself had ever seen her, even more so then when the argument took place. Not wanting this argument to end like the last he sat down beside her and placed his arm around her shoulders pulling her into his side.

She fought at first, but ended with her head on his chest and clutching his shirt. Gibbs head rested on Jenny's, as he wrapped his free arm around her so he was cradling her to himself. Keeping her safe from getting hurt anymore.

"Jenny, I'm so sorry, I never should have said those things I did, and I meant none of it. I know that I say never apologize because it's a sign of weakness, but I think that in this case not apologizing would be the weaker thing to do. I should have just asked you to dance, and then none of this would have happened. I'm also sorry for kissing you like that, but I couldn't help it. I love you Jenny and I just got jealous…," he never said that much, and for some reason he had been intent to continue, but he was talking faster than his head was processing. When he felt her freeze under his hold, he thought to what he had just said and he wanted to head slap himself for letting that slip so soon. He thought that he was going to wind up chasing her away again as he did last time.

"What…?" she asked not willing to let herself believe what she thought she heard. She wouldn't be able to take the rejection again if she let herself get her hopes up to much. "Jethro…did you…did you just say that…that you _love_ me?" she hesitantly asked.

Gibbs heard that there was hope in what she was asking so doing what he had wanted to do for over six years. He put his finger under her chin, which was still resting on his chest and tilted her head so he could look into her emerald green eyes that were still wet from crying. He held her gaze for a moment before speaking.

"Jenny, ever since our first mission to Paris I have been in love with you, I never stopped. Even though I tried multiple times, I am sorry for that by the way, but no one, and I mean _no one_ has been able to replace you Jen. So yes I would say I love you very much." He chuckled as he leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss that was so different from the one they had just shared. It was full of love and passion. When air became a necessity, he pulled away but rested his forehead against her, still looking at her.

Jenny's eyes opened slowly as she got over the intensity of the kiss. She once again was caught in his gaze as she said what she had wanted to say for so long.

"Jethro, I'm so sorry for leaving. It's just you were engaged and I had my career path to go on. Ha, now that I'm here I thought I would be happy, you know have everything I always wanted, a great job, amazing friends, wonderful house right? Wrong. I'm missing something, and if I could I would go back to get in…"

"What are you missing Jen?" Gibbs was pretty sure he knew what it was going to be, but he wanted, no he needed to hear her say it. She smiled and looked at him again.

"You. I'm missing you. In my life the way, I want you to be. I don't just want to be friends who are constantly getting in fights because of our emotions, or boss and subordinate. I don't want that. I want to see you next to me when I wake up in the morning, drive to work with you in the morning, drive home with you. Damn it, I want a family with you Jethro…" Jenny stopped abruptly, she had been thinking that, but she had not meant to say it aloud. She hid her face in his chest again, clinging tighter to his shirt thinking he was going to pull away from her.

Gibbs froze; he must not have heard her right. She couldn't have said that, could she? No, in Paris he asked her if she ever wanted to get married and have a family, and she said no. so there was no way she could have just said that, but she had.

"Jen? Jen honey, look at me." he coaxed. At first she didn't move, but she thought it wiser to face the outcome now rather than later. She raised her head and look at him, only to see him smiling.

"Jen, did you just propose to me?" he half teased half questioned. She blushed fuchsia and went to look away, but he caught her chin and kept her there. "Jenny?"

"Yes Jethro?" she played dumb. He started to stand up and for a second she thought he was going to leave her, that is until he pulled her up with him. She looked at him questioningly as he looked back grinning.

"Jennifer Shepard, I have a serious question to ask you." He started putting on his best serious face, which he was quite proud of having seen himself in the drink cabinet's glass. He was even prouder as he saw her put up a few barriers and pulled her hands out of his.

"Okay..?" she asked hesitantly, thinking that he was going to ask something bad of her, like if he could transfer or something, her mind went to the worst possibilities.

Gibbs got down on a knee and Jen took a step back not believing what she was seeing. Gibbs grabbed her hand and asked his question.

"Jennifer Elizabeth Shepard, will you marry me?" he asked slightly nervous as she put her free hand to her mouth and a few tears escaped her eyes. He stood up quickly and took her in his arms, not wanting to lose her, thinking he had misinterpreted what she herself had proposed. "Jen never mind, forget I ever did that." He said and she pulled back.

"Oh so you propose to me and then take it back before I even have a chance to answer now do you? Well then never mind I guess I don't have to answer, although I would have rather liked to, I mean have a happy ending, but I guess if you don't want to be my husband then never mind." She was teasing him now. She does want the happy ending, more than anything, but she wanted to tease him for a bit.

He starred at her with a goldfish look on his face.

"Jenny…? Is that…is that a yes?" he asked coming closer to her, but very slowly. She smiled as she nodded.

"Yes Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I would love to be your wife. Wow, sorry about that Jethro that was a bit cor…" he hugging her tightly and kissing her with all the passion he could muster and boy was it a lot cut her off.

Seven years of no contact, they had a lot to make up for and so they did. All night on her office couch.

Jenny woke up and looked at her desk clock, which said it was eight in the morning. She remembered that she had woken up due to the impression that someone was watching her. She also felt an arm under the blanket covering her, that arm was currently placed around her waist holding her to a very muscular and warm body. She turned her neck and found Jethro watching her.

"Well hello." She said kissing him.

"Good morning Mrs. Gibbs." He said kissing her back. That was when she remembered everything that had happened the night before and she froze at the intensity of the joy that was coursing through her body. She was finally, after so long, going to get what she wanted, she was going to become Mrs. Gibbs and she couldn't wait.

Gibbs thought she was going to withdraw from her again by her reaction, misinterpreting her actions completely. "Jen…? You okay?" he asked.

All of a sudden, Jenny turned and straddled him. She bent down and gave him a heart-stopping kiss.

"Why Jethro, I am happier than I have ever been, I am going to become Mrs. Gibbs, who wouldn't be okay?! I love you and I can't wait to become your wife Mr. so don't even think about taking back your proposal again." She said as she sat back with a hand on her hip, while to other was pointed towards his face. He laughed as he put an arm around her upper back and a hand on her hip as he rolled so he would be on top. Apparently he forgot they were on a couch not a bed, so when he rolled he rolled they rolled right off of it onto the floor.

Jenny let out a squeal as she feel and Gibbs let out an 'oomph' as he landed. Jenny started laughing, but it was silenced by Gibbs' lips on hers, he wanted to make sure that no one heard the two of them and came to check what was going on, that and he just wanted to kiss her again. Her laughed turned into a moan that was somewhat quitted by his lips, but apparently not quite enough.

"Director? Are you alright in there?" came a voice from the other room. The problem was, when Jenny went to respond she was still very much so out of breath so it sounded like she was under distress. Both her and Gibbs cringed at the sound of her voice, and hoped with everything that had, that the person, or persons outside the door wouldn't pick it up. However, it being an investigative building and Jenny being the director, most people knew her voice and it did not sound normal.

Yes, the door in fact did swing open, and Gibbs swiftly pulled the blanket over Jenny and him.

"Director, are you okay?" Came Tony's voice, and Jenny groaned, why him she thought.

"Jenny, is there someone under there with you?" came Ziva's voice, in which Gibbs groaned slightly, at this jenny went to bring her hand up to cover his mouth from making any more noise, but the blanket caught on her hand when she was bringing it from above her head. She of course didn't notice until it was too late. Both Gibbs and her heads were revealed and they both saw the shock, embarrassment, and they thought relief or maybe it was happiness cross there faces.

Gibbs looked at Jenny silently asking with his eyes at which she slightly nodded.

"DiNozzo, Ziva, meet soon to be Mrs. Gibbs." Oh how he loved saying that. He looked towards his two team members and laughed. "Well don't look so shell shocked DiNozzo, and Ziva you don't seem to surprised, why is that?" Jenny blushed at this and closed her eyes. Ziva grinned and leaned to see Jenny's face as she answered.

"Jenny has told me many times how she misses you and wished you had purposed to her. Is that not right Jenny?" she asked putting her on the spot.

Gibbs looked towards Jenny and smiled at her expression, her face was getting redder by the minute.

"Huh, I didn't know until last night that you felt that way Jen." He said, and that was when Jenny decided to get her revenge on Ziva.

"Yes, Ziva that is right, but I have a question for you." She said eyeing the Israeli with a payback glare.

Ziva held up her hands as she backed away slightly and glanced at Tony before looking back at Jenny.

"No Jenny, you wouldn't." Jenny laughed.

"Oh, but I would. Haven't you been telling me constantly how you wished DiNozzo would get off his butt already and ask you on a date?"

Ziva blushed redder than anyone had seen her before as she stole another glance at Tony who looked clearly shocked at this news. Gibbs looked between the two women, but chose to stay quite not wanting things to be turned on him.

"Jenny!" Ziva said.

"Payback's a bitch." Was Jenny's reply as she looked to DiNozzo. She used her eyes to tell him to ask her or do something already.

Tony got the message and dragged Ziva out of the office, shutting the door behind him as he went.

Gibbs looked back at Jenny as he smirked and asked her "Now, where were we?"

Jenny smirked as she rolled and was once again straddled him. "I think I remember." She said looking at him.

"Well then, why don't you show me Mrs. Jennifer Gibbs." He said as she leant down and started kissing him. Then she suddenly stopped.

"Jen! Your killing me." he complained as she halted his advancement.

"Jethro I can't do this in the office, with people here." She said as she started to stand up only to be pulled back down by Gibbs and pinned underneath him.

"Well you're the boss. You can make us both take the day off." He said as he kissed her and remembered the last time one of them was forced to take the day off, it always ended well.

"Your place or mine?" she asked liking the idea.

"Yours, it's closer and more homey." She raised her brow at this statement.

"Homey?" she laughed.

"Yes, homey. Oh I also think that when we decide to move in together that we should do it at your house."

"Jethro, tragic news really, but I don't have a basement, your boat has no where to go." She said mock sadness because she knew he would find a way.

"We can keep my house for that. But yours is better fit to raise a child, or children." He smiled at the thought of them having a child. So did she, she was picturing a little red headed girl with blue eyes. They both continued to think of a little red headed child as they continued to get dressed and go to her house.

Man were they excited to tell everyone at NCIS the news, Abby was going to freak for sure. They were filled with happy thoughts the rest of the day. Tomorrow they would set a date and let everyone know about there engagement, that is of course if Tony hasn't already, but he looked pretty occupied with Ziva earlier, so they did not worry too much. They were just happy to spend there day off with each other, like they always used to do.

**A/N: There you have it. It was so nice writing this story and hearing from everyone that reviewed. I hope ****you're not upset with the way it ended. If I get tones of reviews for me to write a wedding chapter than there is a good chance that I will (hint hint). Nevertheless, let me know what you think anyways. My first completed multi-chapter fanfic, and I myself am happy with it, hope you all are as well. Thanks again^.^**


End file.
